Christmas in Spira 2007
by meteoradreams
Summary: Here's a little story I made of Tidus and Yuna for Christmas. Although it's a one-shot, it's a chronological sequel to Cherish. It's July, so, how about some Christmas in July?


There could be no better stage for the comeback of the year. It was Christmas Eve as well as Monday night, which meant that the game was televised worldwide. It was one minute to go and they had the ball. They were down three to two after being down three-nil beginning the second half, and for the Besaid Aurochs, their season depended upon a game-tying goal. It was simple. If they won, they were in the playoffs. If they lost, they were out. Having 14 wins in most seasons would be enough to clinch a playoff spot. It was on the edge this time. The competition had raised itself to a much higher level now that the star players weren't succumbing to the death grip of Sin, and Tidus and Wakka had found it an epic challenge to say competitive.

Things got rolling with a set up screen in their own backfield as Tidus went long. Wakka passed it to him, and everyone cued in on Tidus. Datto came forward to help Tidus out, and as he received the ball, Wakka made his way up the middle. Datto dished it off to him, but a well timed tackle by one of the Goers' elite defensemen jarred the ball loose. Tidus dove in, recovered it, and broke free from the pile to keep the Aurochs' playoff chances alive. Time was running short now. 10...9...8...7...6...the clock seemed to tick quickly as Tidus set up near the Goers' goal. He had to duck under Balgerda as she dove in and set himself back up. A clear shot. Tidus shot the ball with gusto as the clock ticked down...3...2...1...The goal and the buzzer sounded at the same time. Did the ball make it in time? Tidus asked himself. The rule for blitzball was that any part of the ball had to break the plane of the goal before time ran out. He looked to the nearby ref nervously. He signaled it was good. Whew.

Tidus emerged from the sphere pool to a high five from Wakka, both tired and huffing, and wondering what overtime would bring them.

"That was some magic, brudda." Wakka breathed. "Thanks for the recovery, man."

"Heh, don't mention it." Tidus huffed. The dream of bringing Lenne the Christmas trophy tomorrow was still alive.

"Guys! Guys!" Datto shouted as he found Tidus and Wakka. "The Goers are challenging the final goal! They want to make sure that the ball broke the plane in time!"

"Dammit, man!" Tidus fumed. "Can't they give us a break?"

"Hey, don't worry brudda." Wakka said confidently. "They gotta see indesputable evidence the ball didn't cross the plane. At worst the time ran out as the ball touched the plane. You're golden, brudda."

The verdict would be played out over the Luca PA system. They looked to the nearest screen, which showed a slowed down timestampped clip of the goal. The camera view was perfect. The seconds on the timestamp ticked away at a quarter speed of real time. 3...2...1...the ball was reaching...no.

The ball was two inches short as time ran out.

"The refs signal that it's no good! The Aurochs are eliminated from the playoffs in a heartbreaker!!" Bobba shouted though the PA system.

"Damn it." Tidus muttered.

--

"Damn it." Yuna said at the same time, one of the rare times she ever cursed. It was the fact that she thought they had it, and then it was taken away. Had it been called no good from the start, yeah it would have been disappointing, but it would have brought a less dramatic end to a season where it seemed the Besaid Aurochs were hopelessly climbing uphill the whole time. Oh well. Can't win them all, right? That thought was interrupted by the loud ruckus of a young one right beside her. It was amazing how she was picking things up so quickly. Yuna didn't even tell her and Lenne had started wailing at the news.

"Lenne? It's okay! It's okay!" Yuna spoke to her baby daughter, picking her up from her crib and cradling her in her arms. "Hush, girl." She spoke softly as she rocked her in her arms. It didn't help. She saw her dad on the sphere and seeing him not happy made Lenne cranky.

--

It was well after midnight when Tidus arrived home. He wanted to come home earlier, but in this day and age of blitzball, there was no getting away from the interviews and hoopla. He quietly stepped into the bedroom. Yuna and Lenne were sleeping together. Lenne must have gotten uppity. He had hoped Yuna would be awake at this time. He wanted to vent his frustrations. He felt he failed Yuna and Lenne, by not even giving his team a chance to bring home the cup. Well, tomorrow was Christmas, and while there would be presents exchanged, he would have to answer for the one he didn't secure. Tidus undressed and crawled into bed, leaving Yuna and Lenne undisturbed.

--

Despite being the last to bed, Tidus was the first to wake. Yuna and Lenne seemed like they were catching up for lost sleep, so he helped himself to the living room and turned on the sphere to ESPN, the Entirely Spira Playing Network, which actually had a Christmas day broadcast, a broadcast that was ripping Tidus and Wakka limb from limb verbally for their performances last night, even though their performances could be considered on a much higher level than most of the players. Tidus shut it off and gazed at the Christmas tree, illuminated by vibrantly colored spheres and decorations.

"Honey?" Yuna called as she walked out from the bedroom.

"Oh hey." Tidus spoke quietly.

"What's wrong?" Yuna asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." Tidus replied.

"No, no. I know something's wrong. If it's about the game, don't worry about it. You can't win them all, you know?"

"I know Yuna, it's just--"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Lenne was awake, and alone.

"Oh shoot, I'm coming!" Yuna shouted, running back into the bedroom. Lenne was on her back and wailing. Yuna tried to comfort her but it was doing no good. She tried backrubs, rocking her in her arms, and singing lullabys. Finally, Yuna brought her out into the living room and she quieted as she saw her father. She even started cooing and giggling, and she pointed her finger at her father, the infant's way of identifying what she wanted.

"You want daddy?" Yuna played with her. "Is that who you want? Can you say da-da for me?" Lenne kept giggling as she was transferred into Tidus's arms.

"Hey there girl!" Tidus spoke softly and playfully. It was then that he forgot all the burdens he was under. It didn't matter what the others thought of him. It was Christmas time, and Santa had dropped off lots of presents. "Ready to open presents?" He asked, embracing Yuna in his free arm. Wait until she sees what I got her! Tidus thought. Yuna was thinking about recording a musical album, something that was forbidden under Yevon rule and was still rare even today. Equipment for an entire band and a couple of new outfits would hopefully encourage that.

"Alright Lenne! Here you go!" Yuna cheered, taking Lenne and sitting her down close to a gift-wrapped box with her name on it.

The box sure was enticing and pretty, but right at this moment, Lenne had more pressing concerns on her first Christmas. She pointed at the gift, then awkwardly pointed away, and turned around. She stood up and turned towards her parents but fell, making Tidus and Yuna jump. She however giggled, a sure sign she didn't hurt herself, and pointed up at Tidus.

"Dada!"

Tidus and Yuna could only smile. This was the best Christmas ever already, and Tidus wondered why he was dreading this morning in the first place. Blitzball was furthest from his mind as he looked at his daughter giggle and carry on. Yuna noted his changed mood. Good.

"Yes, dada! Now can you say mama?" Tidus asked, pointing at her with one arm and embracing her with the other. She couldn't process the command, but she pointed and giggled as Yuna gave Tidus a gentle kiss.


End file.
